Dark Cloud: The Story of Legends
by GAU28
Summary: Follow Toan and his adventures as he moves from one town to the next, to rebuild the world, and make it better and safer! Dark Cloud in story format.
1. Gone

*I'm in a Dark Cloud fic faze right now, so I seem to want to write them. Well anyway, this is the story version of the game, at least I think so anyway. Yes, it will have action, Yes, it will have romance, and Yes, it will have Goro getting attacked by random things, ha-ha, just kidding...mostly. Anyway, I think I know what couples, yes I said COUPLES, I want to do, but if you have any idea of what you want, them tell me and I'll see if I like it, ok? Alright then, here we go!*  
  
Dark Cloud: The story of Legends  
  
Chapter one, Gone...  
  
Dark grey walls stood silent and cracked...showing the years that these walls have seen, each giving off a look that demanded great respect, for how old, and how long they had stood in place. In this great hall, however, did not sit a King, or Queen, but a cauldron...that reached about halfway up the room, with the dark clouds of smoke reaching the ceiling. The designs of the caldron seemed to tell a story, a story of defeat, and the tale of a monster, nay, a demon. Its blackness, as dark of the night, seemed to give off a black glow, which pulsated around the room, bouncing off the walls and the many figures in the room.  
  
A young girl, clad in clothing that seemed to be made for ceremonial purposes, led a large group of men, all there faces hidden by there red and blue masks. The youth, seeming only to be 15 or younger, led them in a series of complex steps; each more complicated then the last. Her silver hair moved along with her, and the breeze that at times came through the cracks of the old castle.  
  
The dance continued on as her hands began to reach up to the sky, and back down again, to continue the dance. Two men walked among the dancers, both clad in clothing very different from the dancers. The first, him taller then the other, was clad in an old army uniform, seeming that of a general. His dusty, brown uniform was covered in medals and awards, showing his many years of duty. His eyes looked as black as coal, and his hat, covering his graying hair, was brimmed with a red ribbon. The man began to stroke his black, with hints of grey, mustache as he spoke to the man beside him.  
  
"There sure are a lot of them" He said as he watched the dancers, his voice cold.  
  
"Of course sir, they are needed to complete the ceremony" The other man said looking up to the general. This man was short and fat, unlike the tall thin general. His eyes shown with a look of greed as he watched his dancers. The man wore a red and green robe with a blue hat that covered his whole head. Though even in this dusty, grimy castle, his clothing seemed brand new and expensive.  
  
"Well, it'd better be worth it..." The general said.  
  
"It will, trust me...but you know...it did take a lot of my, ahem, expenses, to get this caldron..." The fat man said.  
  
"Yes, I see, more will be put into your account" The general said without even looking the man, staring at the caldron in front of him, "How long do I have to wait for it to be born...?"  
  
"Not too much longer Flag, so just sit back and enjoy the show" The two men just stood there and waited and watched as a man came up in the shadows, his silver hair blowing in the wind that seeped through the cracks of the castle. The shadows hiding his body, as his blue/green eyes watched the seen in front of him.  
  
At this time the dance was ending, as the girl rose her arms into the air shaking her well...you know the others behind her doing the same. As the dance ended, the ground began to shake, the two men watched as a dancer screamed from behind them. Screams could be heard from all sides, each dancer disappearing and changing into a ball of light, each light streaking forward and into the caldron. The girl, however, looked on in shock as all the people disappeared and she began to feel a terrible pain inside her. Her scream filled the air as the pain grew. She looked to the two men and reached out her hand.  
  
"He-help me! Please!" she yelled reaching her hand to the two men. The men, however, made no move to help her. The girls blue eyes met General Flag's cold black ones, and then changed into the single ball of light, and moved into the caldron.  
  
"It is done..." The fat man said as he walked forward toward the caldron, with Flag following his movement.  
  
"The monsters..." the young man said as he still watched the seen in front of him. The ground began to shake once again, as smoke began to pour from the caldron in large amounts. A figure began to materialize from the smoke. The figure was large, that was all that could be seen at this point. There was a blinding flash that the general and all others in the room had to shield there eyes. When the light dies down, a figure stood in front of the men. The thing was as tall as the room, its purple skin covered in strange markings. The thing wore a black vest that showed off its fat stomach where a red jewel was encrusted in its belly-button. It black baggy pants hung down to his yelled pointed shoes. His black eyes looked around as he spotted the two men in front of him.  
  
"This...is the Dark Genie..." the man in the shadows whispered to himself, looking at the monster in front of him. The Dark Genie, as it was called, opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"So...who're you...?" It asked in a booming deep voice.  
  
"Um...I...I am the one who summoned you, so that makes me your master" Flag stuttered, stepping forward.  
  
"Yeah...sure, ok" The genie said as he began looking around again. The man in the shadows moved back behind the pillar in which he was hiding as not to be seen and ran from the seen, to get out before he was caught.  
  
"Well then, um...I guess we can get to work then..." Flag said as a he looked to the genie a bit fearfully. There was a small grumble coming from the genie as he looked down at his stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right! I haven't eaten in 400 years! No wonder I'm hungry!" The genie said excitedly as he looked around once again, "Now...what is there to eat..." The genies eyes came upon the fat man standing beside Flag. The fat man, looking up as the genie licked his lips, took a step back out of fear as his expression changed to one of wonder to one of fear.  
  
"Ah...you'll do nicely" The genie said extending his hand to reach for the fat man.  
  
"No!" The fat man yelled as he turned to run...but he was too late. The hand took a firm grip around the fat man and he was raised up to the genies mouth. Holding the man by the back of his robe, the genie stuck his tongue out and dropped the man on it and pulled it and the man into his mouth, and swallowing the man whole.  
  
"Ah, that was good" the genie said contently as he patted his stomach. The Dark Genie looked up at Flag. Flag gulped as he looked up at the Genie, the last image still fresh in his mind.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
A small village sat in a valley; the tall mountain walls making this village a secluded part of the world. One house sat at the top of it all, the house looked over the whole village. It seemed to be made of metal, unlike the wood and stone houses that coved the dusty ground. The moon shown brightly above the village as a bon fire was alight in the middle of the village square. People were moving along with the music that an old man and a rather muscular man played. Alongside the party though, stood a rather old looking windmill. Its red brick walls standing taller then any of the houses, and its blades was made of pure dragon bones. A young girl ran to a house that lay off across the river that led to the square. The house was simple, a staircase that led up above the small barn that was below the house. The girl, looking to be about 15, ran up the stairs while her brown hair bounced as she moved along with her steps. She wore a long white shirt with brown pants that reached to her sandals. She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Just a second!" a muffled voice came from the inside of the house. A woman appeared in the doorframe. She looked to be about thirty, maybe a bit younger. Her brown hair went down to her waist and her long tan dress was plain and simple.  
  
"Hello Paige, it's so nice to see you" The woman said, her voice kind and inviting.  
  
"Hi Renee, is Toan home?" Paige asked trying to look behind her for a trace of this Toan.  
  
"Yes, of course he is, he's right there at the table" Renee said moving out of the way so Paige could come inside. At the table, a young boy sat eating his supper, as he looked over to Paige and Renee, bread halfway in his mouth. His brown hair looked like his mothers, except his was cut short, and was messed up in random patterns. His black paints hung loosely on his legs, the boy's thin build making him ware a belt, on it hung a small brown pouch. His shirt was a long sleeve turtleneck and overtop that he wore an orange and red poncho.  
  
"Webblo Paibe" The boy said, his mouth still full, the boy shook his head and swallowed the bread, "I mean, Hello Paige." He said again smiling. The boy's voice was like that of a bird, light and soft that had no evil in it whatsoever.  
  
"Come on Toan! The festivals already started! Are you coming or not!" Paige said grabbing Toan by the arm.  
  
"I told you Toan, you should have hurried up" Renee said smiling at the seen before her.  
  
"Ok, ok Paige, I'm coming in a minute" Toan said as Paige let go of his arm.  
  
"Ok, just hurry up, I have to go, I'm a chairman for the festival this year so I have to go back now, hurry up Toan!" Paige said one last time as she ran out the door, as Renee closed it behind her.  
  
"Well, you better finish now if you want to go to the festival" Renee said as she picked up her own plate and taking it away.  
  
"Right mom" Toan said as he slurped his soup down from the bowl it sat in. Toan began to pick up his plate and bowl, but his mother stopped him.  
  
"No, you're already late, so go now, I'll take this" Renee said as she took the stuff from Toan.  
  
"Alright, thanks mom!" He said as he began to leave.  
  
"Toan!" Renee called.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You forgot your hat" Renee said pointing to the hat stand where two hats rested.  
  
"Oh, thanks again" Toan said as he picked up his hat. It was a turban type hat and on top were three white strips of cloth extending from the middle to the back and sides.  
  
Toan stepped outside his house and looked at all that was happening in the square.  
  
"Toan!" a voice yelled from afar as Toan came into the square. A young girl ran up to Toan instantly grabbing his hand.  
  
"Toan you're here! You're here!" She said jumping up and down. The girl didn't look any older then five or six, her eyes full of innocence as she looked up at Toan. "Will you dance with me?!" She asked excitedly. Her white shirt and brown shorts were moving around with her.  
  
"Sure Gina, I'll dance with you" Toan said grinning at her. Gina led Toan to the middle of the square and Toan bent over and took Gina's hands and danced to the up beat music that the two men were playing. Toan took a quick look around at all the people that were there, he saw Paige looking at them and giggling. As the song ended, Gina let go of Toan and ran over to another woman. Toan leaned up and looked up to see Paige standing in front of him. The old man played a small note, and the two men began playing a slow song.  
  
"Um...Will you, um...dance with me Toan...?" Toan looked at Paige for a couple of seconds and took in what she had just asked him. 'Ok Toan...calm down, it's just dancing, nothing more, get a hold of yourself' Toan thought as he nodded and reached his hands around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck. They began to sway with the music, just looking at everything but each other; each trying to hide there blushes. Toan then looked up at Paige as she did. At that time, both were oblivious to all that was around them, all they saw was each other. Before Toan could react, he felt his head moving down to Paige's, and Paige's moving toward his. Soon they were so close they could feel each others hot breath on there skin. Once they were only inches apart, a figure suddenly rammed into them.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry guys!" A boy said as he began to dance again, unnoticed to the pair, the music had picked up.  
  
"Heh, hahaha!" Both Toan and Paige laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, I got to go check on the food; I guess I'll see you later then Toan?" Paige said hopefully as she looked at Toan.  
  
"Yeah, yeah don't worry, where can I go?" Toan said as he smiled. Paige giggled and, after looking one more time at Toan, went off to tend to her duties. Toan sighed as he walked over to the band.  
  
"Hey Toan, how ya doing?" The big muscular man asked as he continued his playing. The man wore a white and red muscle shirt as long as his black and brown paints. On his head sat a straw hat that had a blue ribbon going around the rim.  
  
"Not much Macho..." Toan said as he sat down next to him. Toan, sitting there, now had a clear view of Paige as she worked on the table that was placed underneath the first of the windmills that surrounded the bigger one. Nobody noticed it...nobody knew...  
  
Above them all, Flag stood there on the hand of the Dark Genie.  
  
"Let's start here..." Flag said as he pointed to the village that was below him.  
  
"Sure, my pleasure" The Genie said as he pointed his finger at the village, and a red beam flew out of it, rocketing toward the village.  
  
"Look!" A voice shouted among all the dancing as the music was suddenly cut short. All eyes where up in the sky as the light came flying toward the village......BOOM!  
  
There was nothing, as far as Toan could see. Toan could hear the voices of his fellow villagers, but it wasn't them he was looking for.  
  
"Mom! Mom where are you!?" Toan yelled looking around franticly.  
  
"Toan!" A voice yelled off to Toan's right, there he saw Paige, her leg caught underneath a large plank of wood, his mind worked, his heart told him to help her, but his mind told him to find his Mother.  
  
"Ah Toan!" She yelled again as the windmill above her began to fall...on top of her! Toan didn't have to think at all anymore, Paige was all that he cared about now, he wouldn't ever let her get hurt.  
  
"Paige! I'm coming!" He yelled as he ran to push her out of the way but before he could reach her, there was a flash, and to Toan, it was done, it was gone...it was all gone...  
  
*Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! But if you don't like Toan/Paige, then maybe you can convince me to do otherwise in a review *hint hint* anyway, I hope you liked it, TTFN Ta Ta For Now* 


	2. I don't want to be the hero

*Ok, here I am again with the next chapter, I hope that my fans enjoy this chapter JACKIE AMALSY!!! I OWE YOU MY LIFE! You helped me so much, and you don't even know me that well, so I just wanna say thanks. Ok, just one more thing first. I don't really remember the words spoken between Toan and the old dude, so I'm going to have to improvise, if you all don't mind. Ok then here ya go*  
  
Chapter two, Why do I have to be the Hero...  
  
Darkness surrounded the area that Toan's body laid. Around him, there seemed to be neither floor, nor ceiling.  
  
"Young one..." A voice spoke softly, the voice old and frail, though still sounding youthful at the same time. Toan's body stirred, but the boy did not awaken.  
  
"Young one, please, awaken, the fate of the world rests on you shoulders" The voice spoke again. This time Toan moved to get up. Toan face was charred and covered in dirt, but other then that, Toan was completely unharmed by the original attack, wait...the attack!  
  
"Paige! Mom! Where are they?!" Toan yelled looking around the blackness that surrounded him.  
  
"Calm down boy, you have no reason to fret, they are safe" The voice said again. Now that Toan could see, he could finally put a face and body to the voice. In front of him was an old man, with grey hair poking out of various points of his hat, which was a sort of yellowish white and seemed to one that a bishop would wear, his face was wrinkled with age, but his eyes held the mischievous glint that Toan had only truly seen in Gina. The man wore robes of white and yellow, with various designs on the front and sides. Finally, in his left hand, the man held a wooden staff that held a green gem at the top. Toan adjusted his green hat and fixed his poncho, and stood looking at the man before him.  
  
"Are, you sure they're alright?" Toan asked looking at the man.  
  
"Yes, now listen boy, I need to speak to you now" The old man said, a bit of impatience in his voice.  
  
"Ok...but first, who are you?" Toan asked looking at the old man.  
  
"I am called many things, but I think you should call me by the name the mortals have given me, I am the Fairy King" The Fairy King said, "Now do not ask questions, I must speak, you can never learn anything if you do not listen".  
  
"Right, um...sorry, continue, um, your majesty..." Toan said looking at the face of the King.  
  
"Right, now then, listen well to my words young one, for our fate lies in the balance. Long ago, there was a war, a war that shook the very balance of the world" The King spoke with a different voice, In it, a young man created a Demon, this Demon wrecked havoc on the entire world, after a while people began to call it the Dark Genie. But in the midst of the chaos, a band of people, the Moon People, came and sealed the genie in a caldron of magic, so that it would torment us no longer. Now, it seems that people of the West have revived him...for military purposes no doubt. Now, to why I am telling you this, you see, last night, the thing that attacked you and your village, was the Dark Genie..." The Fairy King just looked at Toan, looking for some type of reaction.  
  
Toan looked at the man, confused, and angered all the same. Toan hardly ever got angry, but when he did, it wasn't pretty.  
  
"You...You've got to be kidding me! How is this possible!!!?" Toan yelled grabbing the Fairy King by the robe.  
  
"I can see why you are angry, but you do not have to take it out on me" He said as he looked at Toan, almost unconcerned.  
  
"Just answer me this, Where're my friends, and my mother..." Toan said, though his voice was still light, his words were sharp and hard like a blade.  
  
"I will tell you, but I need you do something for me"  
  
"What's that?" Toan asked.  
  
"Could you...put me down please?" In Toan's anger, he hadn't realized that he had picked the King up by the robe.  
  
"...Sorry" Toan said as he put him down.  
  
"Tis fine, but we have no time for apologies, now then, once again listen well, I have met with my counsel about this mater, and we have decided to intervene" He spoke once again regally. "We have decided that we must send a champion to defend your world, and that champion...is you Toan".  
  
Toan just looked to the man, as if he were completely crazy.  
  
"But as to you're mother, and you're friends, they are fine, just before the Dark Genie attacked, I put them, and there belongings, into magical spheres, called Atla, so you have nothing to fear" The King said with a smile.  
  
"...You, expect me to...save the world?" Toan asked almost sarcastically.  
  
"Yes...You are our only hope"  
  
"Why me!?" Toan yelled freaking out, "Why do I have to be the Hero! Take Macho! He's so much stronger then I am!"  
  
"No Toan, you, Macho may be strong, but only someone of a pure heart has even a ghost of a chance to defeat the Dark Genie!" The king said strongly. Toan was now very scared, he didn't want to fight. Sure, every person in the village was trained to fight in one way or another, as a means of protection, but Toan was never prepared to actually fight. Toan's hand absentmindedly moved to the hilt of his dagger. Each person was trained in a different weapon. Toan, by the request of his mother, was taught in the art of sword fighting.  
  
"Toan...I can tell that you in you're heart believe that this is the right choice..." the king said quietly.  
  
"Al-Alright, I'll do it, I guess...I really do not have much of a choice...do I?" Toan asked almost hopefully.  
  
"No...I'm afraid not" The king said gravely, Toan internally groaned, he never wanted this, sure he wanted to one day leave the village, but not like this...but everyone...his mother...Macho...Gena...Paige...He had to do it!  
  
"Ok, so what now" Toan asked as he looked to the King, a new determination in his eyes.  
  
"Now I will lie upon you one of our worlds most powerful artifacts, The Atlamillia!" The king's staff began to glow, it light making Toan shield his eyes. The light turned into many gold lights that flew from the staff and hovered in the air for a while. Toan looked up and saw them hanging there, unmoving, then, all at once, the moved forward and landed right on Toan's left hand. The light grew and made Toan turn away once again, and then it left. Toan slowly turned his head and looked at his hand, a gasp escaped his lips. There, in the middle of his glove, was a bright purple stone taking up almost the entire size of the top of his hand. Around it was a blue rim, and inside the stone where many dancing and moving lights.  
  
"That is the true power or us fairies" The King said proudly with a giant smile.  
  
"Making jewelry?" Toan asked sarcastically, earning him a new bump on the top of his head, courtesy of the Kings staff, "Ow! Ok I'm sorry!"  
  
"Though we are good at that, ahem, that is special; it holds power you've never imagined" The King said after regaining his composure.  
  
"Ok, I understand, sorry" Toan said apologetically rubbing his head.  
  
"Now, we must hurry" The king said as he turned and motioned for Toan to come to him. Toan walked forward, his eyes still on the Atlamillia. A bright light came from in front of them, Toan looked up to see it quickly, be fore he had to shield his eyes once again. The light engulfed them...  
  
When Toan opened his eyes he looked around him. Brown stone walls stood on all four sides on this...this barren wasteland that was once his home. Toan's eyes began to water, but he quickly shook it off.  
  
"Yes Toan...this is your home, this is Norune Village..." The king said.  
  
"Now listen, I will leave you here, but you must remember this, never, ever, give into the power of darkness, for it may one day engulf you, and with that, I bid you farewell" and with the he and his voice disappeared in the wind. Toan looked around, and saw a small flower grown into the ground, he smiled as he bent over too it. A voice filled the air.  
  
"Listen, do you hear it, it's the voice of the earth, Toan...use the Atlamillia to bring peace back to the world, rebuild the world, and even make it better then it was before..."  
  
*Well it took me a while huh, yeah I'm sorry for the long delay, I got sidetracked with my other story, but I hope this is to your liking, and I'm sorry for giving Toan a bit of an attitude there, I just had to give him a bit more personality, u know? Well anyway, hope ya liked it R&R, later!* 


	3. When Mayors attack and Toan's first Atla

Ok, here we go, a new chapter again, ha-ha, alright so then, here ya go, PS. I gave the mayor a name if he doesn't already have one.  
  
Chapter Three: When Mayor's attack, and Toan's First Atla  
  
Toan moved and looked around the barren wasteland that used to be his home, just looking for any kind of life. He spotted the large doors on the far end of the valley, the doors that led to the dwelling of there guardian and God, Drawn. Toan moved a couple steps and continued to look around, wall...wall...Mayor's metallic home...another wall...wait, Mayor's home! Toan was ecstatic, someone else had survived the blast, and someone could help him! Toan ran as fast as he could to the house and what it held in it, the mayor! Toan opened that door and ran in to find...nothing.  
  
"Mayor! Mayor Thomson!" Toan yelled looking around the room, a small sound of a pan falling to the ground was heard from a locked door in the middle of the wall in his house. The inside was round, like the outside, kind of looking like a fish. Its metallic walls surrounded him and the bolts held it in place. The inside was furnished very nicely, with a small dip in the middle of the room where all the furniture was. It consisted of a couch, with grey stripes going down vertically, spread evenly apart. There was also a coffee table and many assorted chairs and random parts of machines spread out across the floor. A door opened that was nothing but a closet, and a man walked out. His white hair was a bit thin, and his body was a tad plump. His skin was pale and in his hands he held a metal wrench, in order to protect himself. He wasn't looking at Toan; his face was looking away, with his eyes closed. His white shirt was grease stained, as well his blue pants and suspenders. He wore an old green tie, which was also stained.  
  
"Get-Get away! I'm armed! I'm warning you! No one's gonna take me without a fight!" He said in his old, yet determined voice. He took a small swing at Toan, but Toan ducked and yelled at the man.  
  
"Mayor! Mayor it's me! Toan!" The man took no notice.  
  
"Oh no! Trying to take young Toan too! Don't worry boy, I'll save you!" He took another swing, still not looking at anything.  
  
"Mayor! Open your eyes!" Toan yelled as he ducked from another swing. The Mayor did so and looked at the boy. He just stared for a bit, and then screamed.  
  
"Oh No! They've taken over Toan's body! Don't worry boy, I'll get those demons out of there! Get back demons of hell!" The Mayor, now swinging at Toan purposely. Toan had had enough, he had to think fast. He jumped back from another of the Mayor's swings, and looked at his situation. The Mayor was coming at him again, and Toan did the only thing he could think of. Toan took out his small dagger and blocked the Mayor's wrench. Then using a technique the Mayor himself taught him, he jumped up and came crashing down, hitting the wrench out of his hands. The Mayor was shocked and looked to his wrench and then to Toan.  
  
"How did you do that...?" The Mayor asked.  
  
"I believe you taught me that sir" Toan said with a little smirk. The mayor was flustered and started sputtering out random words, curses and all, and eventually just sat down on the striped couch and took in three deep breaths. He then looked at Toan and said in bewilderment.  
  
"Toan...there's a demon in my closet" He said in a small voice.  
  
"What?" Toan asked in a strange tone. 'Gees not even a sorry, wait...more demons...dang this just gets better and better'.  
  
"Yeah, in the one I just came from" He said pointing to the closet he spoke of. Toan just looked at it, then back to the Mayor. Toan sighed and, holding his dagger in his hand tightly, began to walk to the closet.  
  
"Toan! No, don't do it boy! It's too dangerous!" The man tried to yell but Toan just continued to walk. 'If I have to do this every day from now on' he thought, 'then I might want to get used to it'. He continued to walk until he got to the door. Toan gulp and reached his hand out, he could feel the sweat begin to move down his brow. His hand shook a bit as he moved it closer to the doorknob. He then, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he opened the door. He waited two seconds...three seconds...five seconds...ten seconds...still nothing came to him. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked into the closet. It was just a bunch of shelves, covered in random tools and machine parts. A small noise cam from below him, and Toan back up a bit and looked. A small blue, spiky bug came waddling out and stopped right in front of Toan. Toan just stared at it for a little, and then broke out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Toan! Toan my boy what's so funny!" The Mayor said a little annoyed that Toan found his predicament so funny.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Mayor, you-you have a bu-a bug in your closet!" Toan was hunched over from laughter, and his face had become red. The Mayor stood and walked over to Toan, a questioning look on his face. As he came over, he looked and saw the bug in question. The Mayor just began to snicker a bit, and then also broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well-well I'll be! Ha-ha! I can take apart so many machines and put new ones together but I get all worked up over a small-a small bug!" Both the Mayor and Toan just stood there laughing for a while, the bug just standing there, and if a person with a half a brain were to see it, they would think the bug was laughing too. After the laughing died down, Toan bent over and picked up the bug and took it to one of the Mayor's windows. He opened it and set the bug on the outside, then closed it and walked over to the Mayor.  
  
"Well that made my day for today" Toan said with a smile, still snickering every once in a while.  
  
"Yeah, that was a bit of fun excitement, better...then before anyway" Toan suddenly got a sad feeling in his body, and just looked up at the mayor. "Oh, Toan, I, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry"  
  
"No it's alright, but, how did u survive?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit complicated. I was down with everyone else at the festival, and by the way I saw u dance with Paige there Romeo. Anyway, when everything began happening, I yelled to everyone to get to my house, because as you know it's the sturdiest, so I began running, thinking people were behind me, you know. Well I kept running and as I got to the door, I looked behind me and saw everyone still in the middle of the village, I yelled, but no one seemed to hear. Then I saw something real strange, bright yellow and green lights were covering the people, and they were put inside these balls, and were sent into Drawn's dwelling. To escape that, I ran into my house, and hid in my closet, then I began to feel things touching me, and I snapped, that's when I fell asleep and when I woke up, I heard the door open, and thought it was those things coming after me, and you know the rest"  
  
"Yeah..." Toan just thought a bit 'Balls of light, Drawn's cave...?' Toan suddenly looked to his left hand and saw the Atlamillia begin to glow its green and yellow, that's when Toan's mind suddenly put two and two together.  
  
"Mayor, I need to get to the cave! I think I know how to get everyone back!" Toan said with excitement. The Mayor looked at Toan as if he were crazy.  
  
"Boy, I don't understand" Toan then, quickly, began to tell the Mayor about all that had been told to him, about the Fairy King, the Dark Genie, and the Atlamillia.  
  
After he was finished, the Mayor was amazed and just stared at Toan.  
  
"Toan, are you sure when you flew you didn't get hit in the head?"  
  
"Yeah this is coming from a man who was attacking me thinking I was a demon. Come on Mayor why would I make this up!"  
  
"Toan, I know you as a very truthful boy, but, that's a bit hard to believe"  
  
"Dang it! Look Mayor, this is the Atlamillia, I'm telling you the truth!" Toan showed the Mayor and the Atlamillia suddenly began to glow a bright yellow, making the Mayor fall on the couch from the light. A small voice lit up in Toan's mind saying: "You've passed test one, the Atlamillia now fully recognizes you my boy" It was the voice of the Fairy King.  
  
"My boy...I didn't know, gees, that thing's real huh?" the Mayor said in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright, you win Toan, I don't like it, but I'll give you the key" The Mayor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright gold key. On it was a red jewel in the middle of the handle, and the key itself was beautifully crafted. There were two small horns coming out of the handle as well, Drawn's crest. Toan took the key and put it in his brown bag on his belt. Toan then looked at the Mayor.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm leaving then, that's a lot Mayor, I'll come back, with everyone, I promise" Toan began to walk out but was stopped by the Mayor's voice calling his name. Toan turned to see the Mayor holding a small pack of items.  
  
"Here, take it with you, I went into Drawn's Dwelling once, and it gets pretty dangerous, you may need this" Toan took it and looked inside to see many types of items. Two bottles of water, three pieces of bread, a red bag of powder, and two yellow bags of powder were what it held. Toan tied that bag to his belt and thanked the Mayor again. The Mayor took Toan into a big hug and after he broke it he said. "Remember what I taught you Toan, in there, you will be tested by monsters of all kinds, remember, give no mercy, for neither will they" The Mayor then turned around and began working on some random object. Toan stared at him for a bit, then sighed and walked out of the building. That Mayor had a tear on his cheek as he spoke to himself quietly, "Gods...protect him, and don't let him end up like his father..."  
  
Toan was walking across his barren village, thinking about what was to come before him, and all that he was used to. His mom...Macho...and even Paige were counting on him...Paige. Toan stopped at the thought of her. Something was different now, he couldn't put his finger on it, but, before, when he though of her, she gave him a funny feeling, which he had never felt before, like...like you felt when u knew you were loved. Now though...She didn't, and Toan couldn't figure out why, was he...did he not care about her anymore? I mean, he loved her, like a sister, but...could...did he not love her in that way anymore? Toan suddenly came to a conclusion, one that scared him, he...he didn't love Paige anymore, and that meant, he might never love another girl ever again. Of course he was probably just over-reacting; he shook it all out of his head and continued his walk to the giant doors of the dwelling.  
  
When he reached the doors, he looked up to how big they were and it amazed him how his ancestors could have carved such beautiful pictures in solid stone doors. He looked in the middle of the doors, where they parted, and found the key hole. He placed the key in and turned hard. There was a loud clang, and another sound of wheels beginning to move. He stepped back and watched as the doors began to open slowly. As they moved Toan's mussels tightened, and he looked into the cave with a small feeling of dread, and also, a bit of excitement, which he tried to tell himself shouldn't be there. After all the noise had ceased, and the dust from the moving had cleared, Toan took one small step, then another, then another, and soon, he had walked inside the cave.  
  
The inside of the cave was dimly lit, and the walls had water trickling down them. Torched were lined up evenly apart from each other on each side of the long hallway. He looked around and saw a large open passage way that led to another room to his right, and another hallway to his left. He heard a small sound in front of him and looked, he saw a small cat, not very big more like a kitten, and its tan coat seemed to glow in the dim light of the dark cavern. That cat looked up at him with big yellow eyes.  
  
"Here kitty kitty..." Toan said softly as he bent over and tried to walk toward it, but it quickly backed up, then turned, looked at Toan, and ran away. Toan was a bit shocked, but let it pass him.  
  
"Heh-heh..." a voice laughed behind him, Toan turned quickly, and saw the Fairy King standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Toan asked bewildered.  
  
"I'm just here to see how you're doing, that's all" the King replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah ok...hey I got a question for you, what did you mean when you said I passed the first test?"  
  
"Oh, well, you see, me and the rest of my counsel um...weren't sure it really was you, I mean, we didn't really know if you were the true one to hold the Atlamillia...heh heh heh"  
  
"What?! To you were sending me in blind?!"  
  
"No, not blind, just...uncertain..."  
  
"Wow, boy that's a boost to the self esteem"  
  
"Oh come now Toan, calm yourself, I know it's a bit of a shock but, well, we, have a hard time trusting humans so, well, yeah I suppose you can understand"  
  
"Yeah I guess, anyway, if I'm right, the people are here, in this cave huh?"  
  
"Yes, as well as everything else in your town"  
  
"You mean, the whole village is, in...here?" Toan said in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, you just have to know were to look, listen, that jewel is far more then just a small fashion statement, it can actually hold the things that have been lost, and stored into balls of energy call Atla. You see if the hand that holds the Atlamillia touches the Atla, the Atla will brake and become infused inside the Atlamillia. Then using the Atlamillia, you will be able to rearrange the things that are held inside; hence, you will be able to rebuild your village."  
  
"You serious! Alright I can't believe it, I was right! I can bring everyone back!"  
  
"Yes, yes, now calm down, it's not easy mind you; there are still monsters in these caverns, if you have already forgotten"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"But, I have good news for you, you see your dagger, I used a bit of my magic, pulled a few strings and made it unbreakable"  
  
"Unbreakable? You mean it could brake?"  
  
"Yes, but you have repair powder, do you not?"  
  
"I don't know...do I?"  
  
"*sigh* Do you have any yellow bags of powder?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I have that!" Toan said realization striking him.  
  
"Good, now, whenever you feel your weapon about to break, all you need to do is cover it in that powder and it will be as good as new, and also, I don't even know the whole power of the Atlamillia, but I think it has the ability to evolve weapons, but, eh I'm not sure anymore ha-ha!" Toan looked at the man, but just said nothing; he really had nothing to say.  
  
"Well, anyway, I have to move on; I hope you have fun Toan!" And with that he was gone.  
  
'Yeah, fun...right...' Toan thought as he turned to face the passage again. He took in a long breath, then let it out in a sigh, and began to move. His footsteps echoed off the damp walls and his eyes moving around constantly. He turned to the right and came to a large room; a small waterfall was of on the far side of the room, and torches were aligned all around the room. He took three steps in the room and was halted by a loud screech. He turned quickly and saw a large bat, far larger then he had ever seen, with its red wings and blue body, flying strait at him. As it came to him, he quickly moved out of the way and watched it fly past; as it did it flew low to the ground. It turned and just hovered above the spot where it turned, still close to the ground. Toan drew his dagger and stared at the bat, waiting for it to make its move, it never did. A large club suddenly flew downwards, crushing the bat against the floor.  
  
Toan was shocked and looked over to where the club had come from; there stood one of the most disgusting creatures Toan had ever seen. Its brown body was large, and slimy, with many assorted spikes poking from its back and going all the way down to his lizard-like tail. Its squinted eyes looked a Toan with hate, and it picked up its club and laid it on its shoulder and turned to him. Toan got into a small, sloppy fighting stance, and awaited the thing to move. It took one step, and then bent its legs a small bit, then in one instant it ran faster then anything, strait toward Toan. Toan rolled to the side, but was surprised when he felt a great pain in his left side; the creature had stopped just next to Toan and slammed him with its club. Toan was sent flying and landed a few feet away on his back. Toan did a quick spring to bring himself to his feet, but fell back again onto his knees. Toan looked up quickly to see it running to him again. Toan didn't have time to act as he was hit hard and flew backwards again, this time reaching all the way to the wall.  
  
"Damn...it..." Toan swore softly and painfully as he tried to reach his feet, but fell down again clutching his arm, he looked at it and saw he had a large gash in it. The creature was now just walking slowly towards Toan. Toan looked left, then right, and saw the waterfall was not too far to his right. Toan didn't know if that would actually help him any, cause the creature was almost upon him, and Toan was already too injured to actually move. The creature now stood two feet away from Toan, and Toan stood a very sloppy stance, still clutching his arm with his unarmed one, and was in danger of falling again. The creature raised its club, ready to strike, and it was done, Toan felt another pain in his left side and was sent flying off to the right, strait into the water. Toan just laid there motionless, his dagger had fallen out of his hand and was laying a couple inches away from him.  
  
'Is this...the end...Am I already...dead...' Toan thought to himself. Something that surprised Toan was that his pain in his side was gone; actually, now that he thought again, all of his pain was gone. Toan sat up and looked down at his earlier wound and saw no more blood coming out, actually, he didn't even see a cut anymore. Toan quickly found his dagger and stood up, this time without difficulty. Toan turned towards the creature and held his dagger ready. Toan jumped out of the small pool of water and began running at the creature. The creature was caught off guard and Toan saw a chance. He readied his dagger, and made an upward slash at the creature's face, the dagger hit its mark. The Creature roared in pain as it held the cut on its face with both hands, causing it to drop its club onto the floor. Toan ran again and slashed, this time its chest. It roared in pain again, and Toan ran forward one more time and stuck the entire dagger into its chest, the monster roared again in pain, but soon stopped moving all together. Toan pulled out his dagger and moved away from the creature, it was then Toan realized what he had done...he, had...killed! Toan suddenly fell to the ground, just staring at the body of the creature, a shocked and depressed look on his face. His left hand began to glow and he looked to it, it was a blue light, then, it suddenly shot from the Atlamillia strait into his dagger. Toan looked at it and could feel that it had become a little, if even a little, stronger. Toan stood very quietly and watched as the body of the creature disappeared into purple vapor. Toan stared at the spot were it had been, until his mind told him he had to move.  
  
He turned towards the door, and began to walk when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a rather large green and orange ball hovering above the ground. He walked over to it and studied it for a minute. He put his left hand to his chin as he thought, and then he felt it begin to be pulled. His hand moved from his chin, all on its own, and was moved strait towards the ball. As the hand touched the ball, there was a blinding flash, and a crack. The ball broke open suddenly and out of it came a bright yellow light that went strait into the Atlamillia. Toan looked at his left hand and saw a word beginning to form on his hand, and a voice in his head, sounding like a whisper, say the word that was on the Atlamillia's surface...Macho...  
  
"Wow...Wow alright! I found someone!" Toan yelled excitedly, forgetting quickly his depression of earlier, and was jumping up and down. Softly, somewhere else, an old man was smiling...  
  
*Ok there ya go I hope u enjoy! Later my friends, oh by the way, I kind of got an idea for an original character, he won't be a Mary sue, but tell me it I should add him, or just keep him absent and go with the original story, PS. don't worry, he won't take the place of any other characters, ok then, now I say it for real, later!* 


End file.
